Ivy Elise
by BowChickaBowWoww
Summary: Ivy, who's been stuck in time for 100 years, is finally back at camp. There, she meets someone in the same situation as her- Nico diAngelo. From there, they go on a great quest to travel time, with an all-too-serious minor god of protection joining them.
1. Chapter 1

**Since I write so many love stories, I've decided to write an action one. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 1**

I flipped my sword around and sighed. It was a three foot long silver sword. The hilt was silver metal, with Greek carvings. It changed into a silver bracelet. It was a gift from my father, a few years back. Well, the more that I think of it, a century ago. Being stuck in time doesn't help your view of time at all. I suppose being stuck in that gods-awful hotel did help me; the creature that had been so intent on killing me was dead. Although, I did miss a fair bit of events. Like Kronos coming back, and then being shoved back into Tartarus by Percy Jackson.

All this and I missed it because my father decided he wanted to surprise his family at the right time. Now, I have to make my way _back _Camp Half-blood, after missing for a century. Chiron will sure get a kick out of it, seeing as I went on a quest and never came back.

I suppose I should send an Iris Message, although that _would _suck the fun out of everything.

I changed into the clothes one of the minor gods gave me, an electric blue, short-sleeved shirt that matched perfectly with my eyes, blue pantaloons with rough fabric (it fit fairly tight), and sandals.

"Who are you, exactly?" I asked the god that waited for me outside the hotel. He knew who I was, Ivy Elise. He'd visited me several times, to tell me what was happening in the world. To keep be up to date. Sent by my father of course, but I never knew his name.

He had a younger form, a boy with blonde hair, fair skin, and dark eyes. He didn't answer me, just stared as I packed my bag. I lid the bag around my shoulders and let my light brown hair out. The god hadn't moved from his spot.

"Well?" I insisted, feeling uncomfortable in the pants I wore.

He studied the room once more before slipping outside. I sighed and followed the boy outside. Once out in the chilly weather, I took a deep breath. I smiled; I haven't been outside in _decades. _The breeze was sort of chilly, I had a feeling it was autumn.

"Get on, I don't have all day for you to stop and smell the roses," the god said, crossing his arms and tapping the ground repeatedly.

I glared at him and looked at my ride. It was Pegasus, white with brown spots. Its wings were wide and strong. It neighed and I slid on, petting it lightly. "Are you coming along?" I asked the god.

He shook his head. "'Course not," he replied, simply and smoothly.

"You're rude, you know that?" I said. He smiled in response. I sighed, "Farewell then."

The Pegasus took off running and in minutes we were in the air. The sky was cloudless; the sun was out, despite the chilly weather. I had butterflies in my stomach as I neared Long Island. What would Chiron think? One of his best students, gone for a century, and then coming back, not having aged at all?

I can imagine he'd have a few doubts if it was really me. Chiron was always the skeptical one. Dread overcame me as I thought of everyone that wouldn't be around anymore. I pushed the thought away and urged the Pegasus to fly a little faster.

* * *

><p>The Hill-side was exactly how I remembered it. Tall grass and too steep for my taste. Except for the tree. A huge tree stood at the top, with what I recognized as the Golden Fleece hanging on one of its branches. Around the tree was a large <em>dragon.<em>

"Camp's certainly upgraded their defenses," I muttered and trudged up the hill.

The sun was already setting as I reached the top. My heart leaped as I saw the Big House and the strawberry field. I saw the cabins, much more were added, there were about twenty now. The amphitheater. Everything brought back a string of memories. There were small changes, though. Everything was slightly updated, it looked newer. I felt immensely old.

There were campers in the pavilion, eating. I had that nervous feeling again. I didn't see Chiron though. Only Mr. D. I grabbed my courage and walked to the pavilion, where several campers looked up and hushed when they saw me.

I walked up to Mr. D, who stared at me in awe. "You? I thought you..."

"Thought I was dead?" I finished, smiling. Everyone heard, I'm sure. "You're not going to get rid of me that easily, Mr. D. It takes a lot more than a silly quest to finish me off."

"It's been a hundred years! What happened?" He asked.

I frowned, glancing at the campers were listening. "I don't think this is the best place to discuss this. Where's Chiron? I need to speak with him."

His annoying self slid back into place and he gestured to the Big House, grunting.

I hurriedly made my way to the Big House. I walked straight in, knocking as I opened the door. I stepped inside the living room as saw Chiron and his stallion behind. With him was a tall boy. The boy had shaggy black hair, pale skin, and wore a black shirt and black pants. He looked lean and muscular, although not _too _muscular. A ring glinted in the light on his finger. It was the shape of a skull.

The light was on; it was a matter of time before they spotted me, so I knocked on the wall. They stopped talking, they seemed to be arguing, and turned to me. Chiron looked surprised, the boy, on the other hand, seemed annoyed I had interrupted his conversation.

"Ivy? Ivy Elise? Is that you?" He asked.

I grinned and leaned the wall, "The one and only, Chiron. I thought you forgot about me."

I walked up to him and gave him a hug. I've known Chiron since I was a child; he was like a father to me. "What happened? It's been how long…"

"I suppose it's been around a century," I told him.

He looked at me in awe. "You're still young!" He exclaimed.

I chuckled, "I wouldn't consider myself _young, _Chiron. I am still sixteen. Well, now that I think about it, I'm a hundred and sixteen now."

He started at me. I noticed he grew a beard, making him look much older. "Child… What happened? You went on a quest to the Underworld… You disappeared," he looked sad.

The boy, the black-haired boy, stiffened when he said the Underworld. I glanced at him; he was staring at the two of us intensively, with his arms crossed. "I came across someone. My father," I muttered.

Chiron's eyes got even bigger. "_Zeus_?" He said. The sky rumbled.

I nodded, "There was… something after me. Zeus couldn't stop it. He wanted me to stay safe… so he put me in a hotel. I trained there, of course, with a minor god. I don't know his name, but he came to me earlier today, saying it was safe to leave. I suppose the monster or whatever it was, was killed. I came here."

Chiron nodded. "For a hundred years? You've missed a lot."

I laughed, "I know, but I've been up to date. Not with the style of course, they supplied me with these weird pants. It's fairly uncomfortable."

"Jeans," the boy, who was _still _in the room, said.

"Excuse me?"

"Those pants, they're called jeans," he said, sliding his hands into his pockets.

"Noted," I replied, and then turned back to Chiron. "I suppose everyone who was here…?"

Chiron had a pained look on his face. "I'm sorry, my dear. You've been gone a long time…"

I nodded, holding in the tears that were threatening to come out. I knew they wouldn't have been here, but I had the slightest hope. "Thomas… What happened to him?"

Chiron looked down. "He was… killed. By one of the Kindly Ones. After you didn't come back from your quest, he went searching for you, with Sarah. She came back alone."

I rubbed my eyes, not wanting to cry in front of Chiron and the boy. Thomas was… my boyfriend. Sort of. The fact that he died looking for _me _while I dined in a high-class hotel hit me pretty hard. "Okay. Thank you, Chiron. If you don't mind, I would like to get a bit of sleep."

He nodded and I stood, and made my way out the door. "Ivy. It is great seeing you're alive. Don't be too keen on the past, please. It's never any good," Chiron called out.

I nodded and slipped outside. Dinner was over. Everyone was bustling around, going to their cabins. I ignored the stares and whispers and went into the Zeus cabin, which I'm sure let out several new whispers and rumors.

Of course, once I fell asleep, Zeus had to invade my dreams

* * *

><p>. It was never a pleasant night in the Zeus cabin. I was in the clouds. Literally, I was in the sky standing on some clouds. Although, if I stood still for too long, I would start sinking.<p>

"Hello, Ivy," My father said, appearing with a crack of lightning.

"Zeus," I greeted. Before he said anything, I spoke, "What am I supposed to do here in this time? I mean, I have no one. I don't know anyone. My mom is… well, you know. What am I supposed to do with my life?"

He was dressed in casual clothing; his hair and beard were neatly brushed. He looked like a business man trying to enjoy his vacation. "Ivy, please know this was for your own good. I wanted to take you away from everything; I didn't want you to get harmed."

"Father, if you hadn't noticed by now, I can take care of myself. I also don't need that jerk of god popping on me every second," I muttered the last part.

Zeus' laugh was like thunder. "Ivy, the god of protection, you mean? The son of Hephaestus and Demeter. He's received personal orders from me to protect you."

"He's a twit," I muttered.

"He's not all that bad. Ivy, on a more serious matter, there's a reason you're at Camp Half-blood _now. _There danger ahead, unfortunately, I can't tell you the details. Be safe, Ivy."

"Dad!" I yelled out. He froze, I've never actually called him 'dad' before. "My… friends. Sarah. _Thomas. _Why didn't you tell them I was safe? Why did you let them go on that quest to find me?"

He looked at me, his eyes sad. "Not everyone can be saved. You know I can't interfere directly," He replied. Before I could say anything else, I went flying through the clouds and hurling towards the ground.

* * *

><p>I gasped and leaned up on my bed. I shivered slightly and held my head. <em>I really hate dreams. <em>I ran my fingers through my hair and took a deep breath. I glanced out the window, the sun was out. I felt like I only slept for five minutes. I sighed and took a quick shower. After changing into my clothes from yesterday, I went outside, where campers were walking around. It seems I missed breakfast.

I started to the pavilion; I figured I'd see if there was any food left. As I walked, a shadow loomed next to me and formed into a person, who kept step with me. It was the boy from yesterday, with the shaggy hair and pale skin.

He glanced at me; I was surprised how dark his eyes were. "Ivy, right?" He said, his voice not too deep, but not so childish. Pretty emotionless, too.

"Yes. Who are you?" I asked, putting my hair up.

"Nico diAngelo. Son of Hades," He said. Immediately I put up several walls. Hades sent the furies after Thomas. I knew I shouldn't take it personally, but I couldn't help it. After I didn't respond, Nico did, "Daughter of Zeus, right?"

I nodded, "Yes. Why?"

"Is that all you say? 'Yes'?" I glared at him, "Sorry… It was just… I heard Chiron talking to you last night, and-"

"It's rude to eavesdrop," I told him.

He stopped walking, glanced at me, and then continued again, "And," He continued, "I couldn't help, but notice you were trapped in a hotel, one that you didn't age in. Sort of like I was, over seventy years ago."

I raised an eyebrow, "You mean to tell me, you're over seventy years old?"

He looked at me again, amused, "You're very infuriating," He commented.

"You don't see me pointing out your flaws," I replied calmly.

He gave me that wild look again, like I was being extremely ridiculous. "You shouldn't talk, you're over a hundred."

I stopped and put my hands on my hips. "Does this conversation have a point?" I asked.

He twirled his skull ring around his finger. I noticed the black sword he had at his side. I drew my eyes to my silver bracelet. I looked back up and noticed he was studying me, as if I figuring out how to take him down in a fight, and he was trying to defend himself.

My ADHD mind got sidetracked. I noticed his bangs stopped right above his eye, hiding his eyebrows. I wondered if his eyes ever itch. I also noticed his black shirt clung to him, giving the basic outline of just how fit he really was.

My eyes drifted back to his face, and I realized he was watching me with extreme interest, a smile on his lips as if he was sharing a joke. I hope my face didn't turn red as I started walking again.

"As I was saying, you remember everything that happened while you were… gone, right?" He asked, trailing after me.

I reached the pavilion. Unfortunately, there was no food. I turned to Nico. "I do remember," I replied, careful not to use the word _yes _again.

He seemed troubled, "That's… _odd. _Because I was in the same position as you, and I don't remember a thing."

I sighed, "Nico, I'm sorry, but I can't help you. There is one thing, though. My father hid me away in a hotel for years. Your father did the same. We're both back for a reason. We were needed at this time. My father predicted something was coming, I don't know what, and it's something big."

He looked pained, "There was the war, though! Kronos! I _did _something! I played my part, what else is there?" He sounded angry, and glanced up at the sky as if it was the gods' fault.

He took a deep breath and turned around. "Nico, you don't _have _to do this… It was just a suggestion," I said.

He turned to look at me, a mischievous gleam in his eyes. "Oh, I'm in. I'm _all _in."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Nico was an odd person, him and his dark clothes. Actually, the whole world was odd. There are these new gadgets, like _smart phones, _and _laptops, _and many other things. Technology had been improved immensely, but I couldn't figure out how to use anything. It seemed the campers were taught how to use these things since they were children.

I made a friend, a girl by the name of Ruby. She was the daughter of Apollo. Her hair was _dyed_, it was crimson red. She had fair skin and hazel eyes. She found out I was alive about a hundred years ago and found it thrilling.

"What did you do all day?" She asked as we lounged by a large tree.

I shrugged, "Nothing, there wasn't much to do. I would always sword fight with my friends, Sarah and Thomas." I smiled to myself as I plucked grass from the ground, "Thomas was wonderful. He was attractive, funny, and he liked me. I liked him, too."

Ruby grinned and put her legs to her chest, "He was your boyfriend?" she asked.

I nodded, smiling, "Unofficially. We'd do things," I blushed, which was rare, "but didn't give our relationship a title."

She smiled, and then looked around, "Oh! Hot guy alert," she cocked her head to an approaching figure.

The figure had dark, short tousled hair and pale skin. He wore a brown long sleeve shirt and _jeans. _I narrowed my eyes, and realized it was no one other than Nico. I stood, crossing my arms. He raised an eyebrow at me, smiling slightly.

"Excuse me, where have you been! You've been missing for two weeks, I thought we had a mission!" I exclaimed, almost throwing a rock at him.

After I told him about the impending danger, he left camp and didn't come back until now. He comes back… with short hair! Honestly, he looks much more attractive like that_. Wait, what?_

"Calm down, Ivy, I was just visiting my dad. Training a bit," he waved me away and glanced at Ruby, "who are you?"

Ruby smiled, blushing a little, "I'm Ruby. Daughter of Apollo."

"I'm Nico," he replied and glanced back at me. He looked at me up and down, and I shifted, feeling uncomfortable, "You've changed."

I breathed out a laugh, "Ruby informed me on how to use a curling iron and introduced me to clothes girls use these days."

My hair was parted to the side and had loose curls. It was different than my usual straight hair. She's been lending me clothes, too. I wore gray long sleeve shirt that stopped right under my naval and showed one of my shoulders. She called it an off-the-shoulder shirt. I had on what she insisted was called skinny jeans and was supposed to be tight, and blue sneakers. She also pierced my ears. Not a pleasant moment for me. I suppose she's been having too much fun dressing me up…

"You look good," he compliment, looking at me with approval.

I raised my eyebrows at him and smiled, "You do, too, with your short hair."

His hands flew to his hair and looked embarrassed, "My father made me cut. He said the hair gets in the way when I sight."

It took me a second to realize he meant Hades. He saw his dad regularly? It was strange. My father only talks to me a few times every few years. Ruby put her arm around mine, and cleared her throat.

"Hey, Nico, we were going to the city in a few. I'm going to show Ivy around, want to come?" She asked.

I gave her a sharp look, "We're going where?"

Nico chuckled, "Sure, I'd love to see how she reacts to everything."

I sighed, agreeing to it. A few other campers were going, as well. We crossed the borders, going towards the van. Then, I spotted the god of protection walking towards me, I looked at him surprised.

"What are you doing here?" I asked. He looked as he did when I last saw him two weeks ago. Young, probably seventeen, blonde hair, dark eyes.

He looked confused as he studied me, "I have to accompany you whenever you leave camp. Surely your father told you?" he said, and looked at Nico who stood beside him.

I sighed, "You really don't have to."

He almost smiled, and I remembered being stuck together for a hundred years actually did me some good. I was connected to the world because of this minor god. We did have a few good times, even though I don't know his name.

"Yes, I do. Also, I want to. I haven't seen you for over two weeks, I'm actually accustomed to seeing you every other day," while he said this, he didn't look at me.

I smiled, "Alright, well, this is Nico and Ruby. Nico and Ruby this is…?" I looked at him curiously.

Nico laughed, "You mean, you two have known each other for decades, and you don't know his name?"

I glared at Nico, "He hasn't told me!"

"Well, what's your name?" Ruby asked him.

We all looked at him expectantly. "It's Alek," he said, looking at me.

I grinned, "Come along, then, Alek! Ruby's going to show me around New York City and Nico is here to laugh at me."

Alek looked at our ride, a van, and looked back at me with distaste, "I'll be nearby."

I rolled my eyes; he hasn't changed in the past two weeks. We piled into the van and I wondered just how much New York changed.

New York changed too much. There were large TVs on buildings and showed advertisements. Several sleek looking cars were around, along with mustard yellow cars, which seemed to multiply as the day progressed. People wore outrageous outfits and stores sold those outrageous outfits. All the bright lights made my head hurt.

Ruby, Nico, Alek, and I were on our own, everyone else fanned out. The first thing Ruby did was take me to a fast food restaurant called McDonalds. She ordered a chicken sandwich and fries for me, which was cooked with a large amount of oil and seemed fairly fattening me. Alek didn't eat, but Ruby and Nico dived in.

I ate one fry, finding it alright, and then lifted the sandwich. I took a bite and found everyone looking at me, I almost laughed. I chewed it thoroughly, trying to figure out if it was really bad or really good.

"So?" Ruby questioned.

I smiled, "This sandwich is fantastic! Alek, why did you never bring me one of these?" I asked.

Alek smiled at me, watching me with amusement, "I didn't really think about it."

"I can't believe I've been missing out on this for a hundred years," I said, taking another bite, "Mm."

Nico chuckled and went back to his food. After we finished eating, we walked around. I couldn't help but notice the poor people on the side of the streets, begging for money and food. This city has changed, for the worse, too.

"Oh, I almost forgot. Ivy, you're father wanted me to give you this. He informed me you needed clothes from this time?" Alek took out a card and handed it to me, "Buy anything you'd like."

I frowned, looking at it, "I can buy things with this thing?"

Nico laughed, "It's a credit card. It has money inside. It's easier than carrying around cash."

I smiled, "Oh, I get it." I looked at Ruby, "Shall you show me where to shop?"

Ruby had an immense love for shopping. She squealed, "Of course! I suppose it's unlimited, so expensive stores it is!"

Nico groaned, "Shopping? You're such girls."

"I don't think I want to go shopping either…" the minor god frowned.

"Nonsense!" Exclaimed Ruby and dragged me to several different stores.

We went to several different stores, like Giorgio Armani, Fratelli Rossetti, Bloomingdales, Bergdorf Goodman, Barneys, Bendels, Macy's, and Forever 21. By the time we finished shopping, the sun was setting. I had several bags in my arms, feeling guilty for spending so much money. I hope my father doesn't mind. I admit it was fun. We all tired on several different weird clothes. All of us bought something, my treat.

We all went back to the fan in completely different clothes. I wore black leather _leggings, _brown combat boots, an orange, sleeveless, button up shirt, and a black leather jacket. Ruby wore a black tank tucked under a white skirt that stopped above the knee, blue tights, black shoes, and a blue _cardigan._ Alek wore something he usually wore, a white button uo shirt, black slacks, and his black jacket. Nico wore a beige collared shirt, under a brown sweater, jeans, and sneakers.

We all looked fancy, as Ruby says, as we went back into the van. Other campers gave us strange looks. The ride back home was an entertaining one, we joked about the moments we had.

New York City changed a lot, but I admit I like it more like this.

We met up with Alek once we got back to Camp. "Bye, Alek, it was nice meeting you!" Ruby called out as she went over the hill yawning.

"Yeah, you're cool, man," Nico nodded at him and waited for me at the top of half-blood hill.

That left me with Alek alone. He stood still with his hands in his pockets. His sword hung loose on his pants. He watched me struggle to say something, but I couldn't think of anything.

"Alek it was nice seeing you," I said, crossing my arms and shifted, "It's nice having you around, someone familiar. I know we didn't always get along, but you were there with me this whole time, when the world around me changed and, thank you for it. Seeing you today after not seeing you for two weeks actually helped me a lot."

Alek looked around, not saying anything for a while. I sighed and was about to say bye, when he spoke up. "Ivy, I'm always with you. I have been for the past hundred years; don't think I'll stop now. Believe it or not, you've actually kept me entertained all these years. I'm still relatively young, in a god sense, and its, amusing being with you. I don't usually associate with the other gods, so it's good having someone to talk to."

I cocked my head, "Then how come in the hotel, you're always quiet, and if you're not, you're not very nice?"

He smiled, and I realized how attractive he really was. I found myself being nervous, but quickly snapped out of it. "We've had a few good times. And if I came off mean, I'm sorry. As for being quiet, what is there to say?"

I looked at him in mock surprise, "What isn't there to say? You have the world to see, I just had the hotel walls. You could've told me about your day, what you're feeling, how everything is doing outside the hotel!"

He breathed out a laugh, "Why would the daughter of Zeus care about what kind of day a minor god like me, had?"

I smiled shyly, "Because," I nudged him, "I consider you my friend, jerk." He didn't say anything; he just looked at me with that amused look of his, as he always did. I rolled my eyes, "See? You're all quiet again."

Alek chuckled, "I'm quiet because watching you is _funny. _Say what you will, but you're actually a very entertaining person when you get frustrated. How you cross your arms, put your hair behind ears, and breathe loudly. You have this look in your eye, I can't explain it. Then, the things you say, it's hilarious. I remember once you called me blond haired chump, because you couldn't figure out how to insult me." I was surprised, he noticed all this? He shook his head slightly at me, after he saw the look I was giving him, "Spending a hundred years with a girl like you is… different. I pick up on things. And, I was with you most of the time."

I laughed "I see. But you know what a minor god like you _could _say to a daughter of Zeus like me?"

"What?"

"To keep in touch. I don't think I'll be leaving camp anytime soon… Well, probably, I have something in mind… But, I'll tell you some other time," I grinned at him.

He smiled, "I will. I'll send you an Iris message. Now, I think you have to go, it seems Nico is getting restless waiting for you, and a little jealous."

I glanced up at Nico, who looked away right away. I turned back to Alek, smiling and shaking my head. Then, I stepped forward and hugged him. He seemed surprised, but returned the hug awkwardly.

"Bye, Alek." I said as I pulled away.

He smiled slightly and I turned away as he disappeared. I went back up to Nico, who sighed loudly, "Finally!"

"You could've just left," I told him as we trudged down the hill.

He smirked, "Now, what kind of gentlemen would I be if I didn't escort you to your cabin? Especially after today."

I smiled, "Alright, Nico, what do you want?"

He raised an eyebrow, "I can do this out of sheer kindness?" After I gave him a look, he smiled, "Okay, okay. I have some information concerning the danger we might come across."


End file.
